


No Rules But My Own

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Super Drags
Genre: Acceptance, Alpha Males, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bulges, Classroom Sex, Clever Protagonist, Crushes, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Bashing, Gay Conversion Camp, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Rejection of Expectations, Rejection of Rules, Self-Acceptance, Sex Toys, Sexuality Crisis, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Nicolas may have been forced to attend the conversion camp but that doesn’t mean this gender fluid photographer is going to abide by their rules. The camp is going to be flipped by Nicolas’s super alt mentality and rockin' good looks.





	No Rules But My Own

**No Rules But My Own**

 

This is my first crack at writing any form of a gender-fluid character.  

 

_Nicolas may have been forced to attend the conversion camp but that doesn’t mean this gender fluid photographer is going to abide by their rules. The camp is going to be flipped by Nicolas’s super alt mentality and rockin' good looks._

Xe=he.  Xem=him. Xyr= his.  Xyrs=(that’s him/his possession) Xemself=Himself

 

A car comes to an abrupt stop. The rear door opens and a young Asian gender fluid photographer is thrown from it. With Xem is a camera with a strap and the car speeds off as the young non-binary pal picks xemself off the floor. Xe rubs xyr head and opens xyr eyes. 

 

Enjoyment of the Skies Concentration Camp reads the sign to xyr right. It’s a gay to straight boot camp, that’s all he knows about the place. Xe growls but looking left to see nothing, looking right even more nothing, xe walks forth. Xe puts xyr camera around xyr neck as xe nears the camp’s entrance. Xe comes to a pair of dectors but before xe can walk through them xe is greeted by a large man who seems to be around xyr age. 

 

“Oh hey there, I’m Ralph, I’ll be your mentor and you are Nicolas? Am I right?” Nicolas looks the man up and down. Red hair with an over the forehead swoop, bright blue eyes and a very large muscular body. His green T stretches over his large pectorals, constrict his deltoids and tightly hug his abdominals. On the T is the symbol of the camp, a pterodactyl flying out of an egg, over his chest in blue. Gaze sinks further down to dark emerald denim pants that perfectly sculpt Ralph’s bulge and continues down his thighs to his ankles. Finally, on his feet are brown shoes, too bland for the new addition’s taste. 

 

“Hello to you too, I’m Nicolas. I go by Xe pronouns. What pronouns do you go by?” Nicolas smirks with an eye cocked, gaze rising to meet Ralph’s. 

 

“The only pronouns that count are he and she and I’m not a girl.” 

 

“Hmph...I don’t know what I expecting but oh well least I get to spend time with a hunk like you even though you are pretty backwards.” 

 

“Oh! Uh.” Ralph jumps to attention then blushes, scratching the back of his thick neck, briefly adverting his gaze. “I don’t know about all that and men don’t call other men ‘hunks’. Stick with dude or man.”

 

“Well no problem there dude, I’m gender fluid, which means that I don’t identify as only being a man or a woman, sometimes I do other times not so much. It’s more of a day to day thing or emotional...” 

 

“Huh? What? Well here you’re going to be a man. Like me, you may have come here thinking about all that homo crap is true but you’ll leave here or in my case become a counselor to better the world as a straight man.” 

 

“So, you came here as-? Gay? Trans? maybe gender fluid like me?” 

 

“I regret to confess that yes I did come here as a gay but thankfully I’m straight now. I’m here basking in the King’s come, having it wash all over me.” As Ralph talks his hands move over his body, gracing his chest, passing over his abs moving his shirt up unintentionally flashing Nicolas two of his abs. Nicolas bites xyr lips xyr eyebrows raised in enjoyment at the display. “Ah yes. Don’t you want the King’s come to fill you completely? To fill you in every hole you have till you’re overflowing with it?” 

 

“If you’re the King then yeah, let’s go for it. As long as you don’t talk that much.” R-

Ralph stops his movements, stunned at those words. He tries to think of a response but he can’t help but watch as Nicolas takes a step closer to him. It is at this point that Ralph takes a good look at his new charge. 

 

Brown eyes. Black hair crowned upwards in the front and tied in a pony-tail with a pink band in the back. Eye brows have been cut down the middle. Black plug ear piercings. Xe has a tattoo starting at the side of xyr neck, down xyr shoulders and spiraling down both of xyr arms. Xe wears a black tank top cut short, showing xyr own abs and blue pants with xyr underwear’s waist band is visible with many O’s and X’s across it. On xyr feet are pink espadrilles and they give voice to something deep inside Ralph. All of it gives that locked away part a voice. What makes it worse is the tent in Nicolas’s pants, little imagination is needed, cock pointed straight and balls clung close.

 

That tiny voice in Ralph makes a statement in his mind one loud enough that it can’t be ignored, one internal one that threatens all of Ralph’s progress. One that is Gosh, he’s fucking gorgeous! 

 

Ralph, however, is saved by another counselor. 

 

“Hey Ralph, I couldn’t help but see that you’re running late is everything okay?”-A new voice. 

 

Nicolas turns his head to see another man in green, approaching them ruining their moment. The man is Caucasian. Black hair that’s short in the front but cranes over his forehead is much longer in the back going down his neck fanning out. He has purple eyes, two moles on the side of his face both his mouth. Finally, to top his look is some stumble on his chin.

 

“Oh Junior, blessed be thy come. This is Nicolas, he just arrived... _he’s going to be a bit difficult for me_...” Ralph whispers that last part to Junior but Nicolas hears him just fine and takes pride in that.  

 

“ _Oh because of what you used to be?_ This is a test and you know men don’t back down from a challenge and what else don’t men do in tough situations?” Junior faces Ralph who faces him, Nicolas behind him, listening in.

 

“...ask for help...” Ralph sighs, slouching his posture. 

 

“That’s right, now come on man, it’s time for the daily lessons.” Junior begins walking away cueing Nicolas to stand beside the large red head.

 

“So that’s Junior hm? Sounds like a bundle of fun.” Nicolas says sarcastically. 

 

“No. He’s right, I can do this without anyone else’s help, this is a test and with its completion, I will bathe in the King’s come.” Ralph states with vigor and purpose, standing up right with a fist over his heart. 

 

“Uhuh...well maybe we can share that bath?” Nicolas flirts.

 

“So, you’re willing to renounce your gay ways and become a real man? Wonderful, I mean uh cool bruh, come with me and you’ll get an introduction on how to be a real man.” Ralph smiles brightly as Nicolas grimaces but xyr arm is taken and xe’s pulled through the posts which beep and flash red with the word gay in the orbs at their tops. “Oh right, if you have anything gay on you you’ll have to leave it behind.” Nicolas is released and xe looks down to xyr camera. “It’s probably your ear rings? Best be safe and leave them both.” 

 

 

“I can’t take out my plugs man, but my camera...” Xe sighs pulling it off of xyr head. Xe walks over to a counter which has a screen that is can’t be seen through and puts xyr camera down with unsteady hands. Xe looks over to Ralph who is watching xyr. “I got it at a Gay I mean Straight Porn award show even had it signed...it’s fine. It’s also going to help me uh transition.” 

 

“Uuh alright I guess follow me.” Ralph turns around and Nicolas smiles brightly putting xyr camera back around xyr neck, it dangles at xyr waist. The two come to a closet and Ralph pulls out the camp uniform. “Here put these on.” 

 

“I’m not doing that.” 

 

“It’s the mandatory uniform, I won’t watch you if you’re worried about that.” 

 

“I’m not, if you want to see my naked body we can work something out, maybe you on top of me or me on top of you?” 

 

“...” Ralph shakes his head trying to shake those images out of his head. “Please just put these on.”

 

“No, so let’s just forget. The only way you’re gonna get me in that is if you wrestle me to the ground, strip me down and then dress me up.” Nicolas states and raises his arms out. 

 

“Uhhh fine whatever, you can wear that for today but you’re going to have to change into this after today.”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

“Follow me.” Nicolas is brought to a classroom filled with other members of the LGBTQ+ community. Nicolas is seated at the front of the class being the latest addition. Xe is greeted by Ralph, holding a green book in his hands trying to address the class. 

 

“Okay class, we have a new addition, his name is Nicolas, say hi to Nicolas. Everyone I have a feeling he’s going to be here a while.” Ralph says as the class collectively greets xem. Nicolas lazily waves to the other campers, having skimmed over them when xe walked into the room and none stood out as handsome. “Okay, so to recap last lesson which was man spreading. Uh I guess you missed that one, it’s a pretty important one so I’ll demonstrate it for you, later. For today to start us off is scratching yourself, when a man has an itch he scratches it no matter where it is or where he is.” Ralph reads from the book, closing it and holding it with one hand as the other begins scratching various places on his body.

 

His stomach, his chest, his armpits, his legs then his crotch and buttocks. Though normally the reaction from the class didn’t get to him, the camera flash of Nicolas’s camera did. It caught Ralph off guard, he glanced to Nicolas, who was smiling behind xyr camera. 

 

“Uh ahem Nicolas, did you take a picture of me?”

 

“Yep you can say it’s to better understand what you do, did the flash bother you? I’ll turn it off.” Nicolas says tinkering with xyr camera then pointing it right back at Ralph. “So, what’s next?” 

 

“Well I would have you guys do it.” 

 

“Ohh I think I’m gonna need to watch you demonstrate it a few more times.” 

 

“Okay then...” Ralph says beginning to scratch himself again though at a more nervous pace. No bright flashes are seen but the various clicking noises are heard. 

 

“Okay, there your turn dude.” Ralph says moving to the side, motioning for the latest recruitment to demonstrate xemself. Nicolas frowns at the dude and while xe walks to the front of the class but a smirk forms at the corner of xyr mouth.  

 

“Alright, dude let me get it right, I should scratch here?” Nicolas places xyr hand on Ralph’s chest and gently scratches that area. 

 

“Ah well not on me.” 

 

“I want to make sure I got this down before doing it on myself and you are the expert, right?” Nicolas says getting behind Ralph, who tries to look at xem from over his shoulder. 

 

“Um I guess so.” Ralph nods his head from side to side, not fully for or against Nicolas’s method.

 

“So where do you normally like to be scratched?” 

 

“Well if I had to give a spot, I’d say my neck and my back.” Ralph says a bit relaxed, looking over his class which is paying him full attention. Nicolas nods and works his manicured nails on Ralph’s back, moving them in tantrum with each other. 

 

“How’s this?” 

 

“A little to the left...now the right, a little higher ooo yes there. Right. There.” Ralph hunches over with a lolled smile, arms dangling at his sides. The class oo’s and ah’s, they’re getting a bit loud and that stirs Ralph’s more conditioned-self. “Ah guys be quiet, Sandoval said that such outbursts can lead to fainting and that isn’t manly. I also don’t want him to come in here and take over.” 

 

“Hey pals, shh, it sounds like this Sandoval is a party pooper so let’s not give him a reason to interrupt our learning experience.”  Nicolas’s words reach and appeal to the class in a way that the Ralph hasn’t seen before, they nod and stare attentively in stilled silence. “Thanks friends, now where was I?” 

 

“Oo.” Ralph springs up when Nicolas cups one of his firm cheeks, rubbing it while xyr other hand gently squeezes his junk. Ralph legs buckle inwards, he’s never been touched in such places by another man well not like this. Nicolas’s smiles leaning xyr front against Ralph’s back. The eyes of class widen, concealed enjoyment is readable on their faces. “Oh, I’m not sure this is scratching.” 

 

Nicolas scratches the areas in his grasp. 

 

“Better?”

 

“Better.” 

 

“So, how am I doing?”

 

“Well...ah so far so good.” 

 

“Righteous but I think I’m going to need a more hands-on approach dude.” 

 

“M-more hands on?” 

 

“Oh yeah, I’m ready to learn, hunk.” Nicolas says stepping around Ralph and pressing xemself back up against him. Xe takes Ralph’s hands and puts them on on xyr person, one on xyr chest and one on xyr waist. The class woo’s. Ralph blushes, biting his lip, his body shaking. This goes against what he’s learned but this might be the only way to get through to his class. They’re placated by another one of Nicolas’s ssh’s and they’re still playing close attention nevertheless. Nicolas looks up to Ralph with a smile on that gorgeous face. 

 

“Fuuck.” Ralph groans out. “Oh, crap did I say that out loud?” 

 

“You sure did, what’s wrong, don’t want to teach me your ways? No? Fine by me, I’ll be fluid forever.” 

 

“Ah no! You’re going to be a straight man, a gorgeous straight man!” 

 

“Gorgeous?” Nicolas gets a drop of color to his cheeks at the rushed overlooked compliment.

 

“I uh let’s move on to another lesson. Uhh umm.” Ralph rushes through the book, taking a few quick steps away from Nicolas and having his back to xem. Nicolas purses xyr lips to the side and crosses xyr arms, swaying xyr hips impatiently. “Uhh umm uhh ahah! This lesson is perfect Dominance, a straight man must assert his dominance whenever he can to prove that he is the alpha male in every situation.” 

 

Nicolas raises an eyebrow as Ralph turns back around and walks up to xem.  

 

“So, you’re gonna flex on me?” 

 

“Well I guess that’s one way. Ahem, look at my muscles weakling look at how big they are compared to yours. I’m more of a man than you are.” Ralph boasts, flexing his biceps. Nicolas raises both eyebrows at the display in surprise. “You can’t hope to compete against me, I’m the alpha male here.” 

 

“Mmm yes it would appear you are.” Nicolas says placing a hand on Ralph’s flexed bicep, squeezing it. The muscle is big and tight and is squeezed again. 

 

“Uh you’re not supposed to agree with me, you’re a man, you have to challenge me.” Ralph turns his head, eyes following Nicolas walk behind him once more. 

 

“Oh I see, I’m not gonna but I see your point, I much rather do this.” Nicolas grips the big clothed pectorals, making Ralph puff out his chest and look down at them in shock. Nicolas bites xyr lip feeling the thick muscles. “Ooo look how big these are, you are one of the biggest dudes I’ve seen a true alpha dude.”

 

“Ah! Ah! Don’t- feels so go-” 

 

“Oh, but you’re the alpha are you not?” 

 

Ralph throws his head back at the squeezing of his hardened nipples. They get tweaked and it sends jolts down to his cock. Ralph’s member twitches in his pants and everyone in the class can see that and see it start to grow too. “Ah Nicolas, wait.” 

 

“Hm? What’s up?” Nicolas asks, concerned and stopping xyr movements. Ralph looks down his body, his chest heaving with each breath he takes, his nipple trembling electrically with pleasure and his dick fighting the fabric concealing it. Nicolas sees the unapologetic glee on xyr peers faces so xe curiously pokes xyr head out from behind Ralph. “Oh hell yeah.” Ralph is bright red, sweat running down his forehead starting to soak into the white calor of his green T.  His nipples make small tents in said shirt but they pale in comparison to the tent in his pants.

 

“I-I-I’m straight...” Ralph says weakly trying to convince everyone else but probably none more than himself. He’s stunned and bewildered by his level of arousal, physical and emotional. 

 

“Sure, you are dude, you just like having your nipples played with.” Nicolas states wholesomely. “Hey, dude, I think I’m ready to try this alpha male dominance shit.” 

 

“Oh good.” Ralph pants out, relieved that things are gonna progress his way. Nicolas gets down on xyr knees in front of Ralph, who slowly lowers his head. Nicolas opens xyr mouth while xyr hands unzip Ralph’s pants. The flaps are parted and Ralph’s member is exposed, coming close to socking Nicolas in the face. The entire class lights up and cheers before hushing themselves. Nicolas engulfs the member, moaning around it as xe coats the first few inches in saliva.  

 

In a moment of weakness, Ralph grabs Nicolas’s head and gags xem with his cock, burying xyr perfect face in his bushy red pubes. The sound of Nicolas gagging gutturally fills the room. Xe puts xyr hands on Ralph’s thighs, moving back and forth, loving the feeling of being gagged by such a handsome ‘closeted’ man or just by a handsome man in general. Ralph moans out, his hips thrusting forward into the eager mouth. The moment is topped by Ralph’s climax, he gasps and holds Nicolas’s head as close as he can to his crotch. Nicolas clenches xyr eyes shut, gagging on cock which soon shots a heavy stream down xyr throat. Xe swallows the seed in large gulps. 

 

Nicolas’s throat rapidly contacts and expands in a desperate attempt to guzzle all of Ralph’s pent up juices. Eventually, Ralph sighs, his hands fall to his side and Nicolas is able to pull away from the towering male. Ralph pants heavily, his cum covered cock twitching in the air while Nicolas sits on xyr feet wiping xyr mouth with xyr thumb. The class cheers and the door flies open with Ralph just barely turning around in time to shove himself back in his pants. Nicolas is given some important advice by a gay seated behind xem.

 

“Ralph, what’s going on in here?”-Reverend Sandoval loudly asks barging into the room. He scans over the class, who look around with wandering eyes. 

 

“I uh well. Mr Sandoval...I have-” Ralph turns back around rubbing his arm and lowering his head. 

 

“Ralph was just teaching me about dominance but oh I think I’m going to faint, his manliness was too much for me. Such big sexy muscles on such a big sexy man.”-Nicolas swoons. 

 

“Ralph take him to recovery, immediately. I’ll take it from here.”-Sandoval 

 

“But Mr. Sandoval-”-Ralph

 

“Ooh.” Nicolas pretends to faint, so Ralph scoops xem up, carrying xem over his shoulder. Once they are out of the classroom, Nicolas opens xyr eyes and stares at Ralph’s ass as he walks. Ralph also can’t help himself, he side eyes the flawless ass right next to his face. Soon enough they get to the infirmary and Nicolas is set down on one of the four gurneys on the left-hand side. Nicolas had quickly closed xyr eyes and is now fluttering them open. “Oh Ralph, sorry for passing out on ya, let’s continue your lesson here.” 

 

“No, you need rest, you gays are so fragile.” 

 

“Nothing puts me to sleep like good dick, baby.” Nicolas smiles and it brightens when xe sees the turmoil spread across Ralph’s face. 

 

“I can’t I shouldn’t I-I’m straight..”

 

“Then give me some more of that straight cock, it’s some good shit right there.” 

 

Ralph is chewing his bottom lip looking around for anyone to save him but no one is there. He looks back to Nicolas who is on xyr fours, motioning xyr ass towards him. Look away, still nobody, look back, Nicolas is sliding xyr pants down. Look away nope no one there, look back, Nicolas is pulling down xyr underwear. _Maybe the problem is looking away?_ Ralph tries to rationalize and gets reward by the sight of Nicolas spreading xyr cheeks for him. Ralph’s body moves on its own, walking up to Nicolas while unbuttoning his pants, climbing onto the the gurney positing himself behind Nicolas. Ralph spits on his dick then on Nicolas’s clean shaven hole before pressing forward. 

 

Nicolas grips the bedding and clenches both xyr teeth and xyr eyes but not xyr entrance. Ralph doesn’t stop, he continuously adds his length. More than just a moment of weakness as when Ralph hilts himself, he leans over and places a kiss on the back of Nicolas’s neck. 

 

“You okay, sempai?” Ralph asks softly, rubbing Nicolas’s side with one hand and going up xyr half shirt with the other. 

 

“Oh, never better Ralph. Senpai, hm? I kinda like that.” 

 

“Hmhm I’m gonna move now.” 

 

“Yess please.” 

 

Ralph thrusts his hips, resting his head in the crook of Nicolas’s neck. Both have their eyes closed as they rock back and forth. Nicolas ah’s when Ralph pinches one of xyr nipples, rubbing it between two of his fingers. Nicolas lets xyr front half fall forward needing xyr hands to grasp Ralph’s hips. Saliva flows down Nicolas’s chin as Ralph picks up the pace going at the perfect rhythm. Nicolas’s eyeslids flutter open and the eyes themselves roll upwards, Ralph has done the unspeakable he has taken hold of xyr cock. Ralph stokes the member to its full size which isn’t hard to accomplish and keeps it like that by constantly playing with it.  

 

All alone with a ‘gay’ hasn’t ever ended in such a deplorable way and as much of a disgrace it is to his gay turned straightness, he can’t stop himself. No part of his body wants to stop and his mind is divided in half and the gay half has pleasure on its side.  

 

With a moan filled cry, Ralph snaps his hips into Nicolas’s ass cheeks, they tremble as they release another load into the gender fluid hole. Nicolas coos arching xyr hips up into the larger alpha, a smile spreads fast across xyr face. Nicolas sighs resting xyr head in xyr arms, biting xyr lip when Ralph pops out. 

 

“I think I’m getting the hang of this dominance alpha male thing but -yawn- lets have another lesson when I wake up.”-Nicolas says drifting off to sleep. Ralph checks his surroundings franticly, thankfully it would appear that no one has seen what he participated in. He quickly makes himself presentable then pulls up Nicolas’s pants but freezes when he sees his own seed seep out of the hole. Ralph pushes down on Nicolas’s raised hips but just gets xem to shake them in xyr sleep. 

 

Ralph throws caution to the wind once more and climbs into bed with Nicolas, putting the covers over them. He wraps his arms around the photographer and holds xem tight. He is surprised when Nicolas turns around, looking right at him with a wide smile. 

 

“I-I can explain...” 

 

“No need I just wanted to hold you too.” Nicolas says putting xyr arms around the larger being, giving him s squeeze. “You feel so nice against me.” 

 

“So, do you...am I gay for saying that?”

 

“I don’t care but you can be a straight guy who likes to fuck other guys, you can say it’s a dominant alpha thing but be careful cuz I might just turn the tables on you one day.” 

 

“...you mean that you’ll...”

 

“I just might.” 

 

“Oh my...am I gay for looking forward to that?” 

 

“Same answer as before dude.” 

 

“I...should get going...”

 

“Going where? Stay here, with me.” 

 

“I want to senpai but I...I...I don’t know anymore.” 

 

“All the more reason to stay.” 

 

“I guess you make a good point. You wouldn’t happen to know any rules for a straight guy who fucks other guys, would you?”

 

“You know what, a few come to mind. Number one, I’m your king now. You can still address me as Nicolas or senpai or by Xe pronouns.”

 

“I can do the first two but what are Xe pronouns.” 

 

“I can teach you those, it’s not complicated but it’ll take some work. Now for something more fun.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Sleep with me, I’m sleepy.” 

 

“Gladly senpai.”

 

 

Later that day, Nicolas wakes up, Ralph is gone but he’s not alone. Nicolas glances around, there are two other ‘students’ in the infirmary with him. As it turns out, xe didn’t wake up for no reason, there was another man a rather handsome man with them in the room. 

 

“Who are you?” Nicolas asks the person on the other side of the room, looking at one of the other people. 

 

“Oh, you’re up, you’ve been out for a long time. I’m Dr. Deep, I’m the doctor here.” 

 

“Oh? I didn’t know this horrible place had a doctor. Are you licensed?” 

 

“Why yes I am.”

 

“And why are you here? You also follow whatever the teachings going on here?”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“...did you come here before?”

 

“Uh yes, but let’s talk about you why are you here? I heard you fainted, you, sissy boy.” 

 

“I did...”

 

“Yes, it happens to gays, you don’t have the testosterone levels like we straights do.” 

 

“...Uhuh...so Dr. Dick-”

 

“It’s Dr. Deep.”

 

“So, when you were ‘omitted’, were you gay?”

 

“I wasn’t _gay_ I never was, I was however inflected with the gay virus as you are too but it can be cured.” 

 

Nicolas looks the good doctor up and down. 

 

Bright blonde hair, brown eyebrows, bright blue eyes and a strong chin put the doctor in beauty department already. His body is more compact then Ralph’s but he’s still built. He wears a white coat with his card clipped to it, a pink dress shirt underneath that, brown pants with them rolled up to his knees and brown shoes. 

 

“Uhuh I see. Well there’s nothing wrong with me. I’m perfectly fit, been told I’m gorgeous which I don’t disagree with-” 

 

“Gays can be good looking, just look at me. How could the virus not pick this great bod and perfect face? We’re genetically blessed but if it could get me then it could get you.” 

 

“So, then doctor are you going to give me an exam? Or some pills to take?”

 

“It’s sad to see such a handsome man get this tragic virus. A test uh exam must be administered.” 

 

“What do I have to do? Open my mouth and stick out my tongue? Gonna put your wood in my mouth?” 

 

“No, it’s more Invasive than that. Turn around and undress.” Dr. Deep walks to the front of the room while Nicolas strips himself. He reaches a large cabinet and opens it. He grabs what he needs and walks back to Nicolas, who is sitting naked on his gurney bed. “Get up.” Nicolas stands. Dr. Deep puts a large dildo on the floor, he looks at Nicolas look at it. “Do you know what that is?”

 

“It’s a dildo, a big black plastic dic-”Nicolas says staring at the size of it.

 

“Yes or no. And it’s rubber.”

 

“Ugh, yes.” 

 

“Do you know how to use one?”

 

“Well...kinda.” Nicolas glances away, a blush dancing across his face. 

 

“Yes or no.” 

 

“Uhh yes, I guess.” Nicolas rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

 

“Have you ever used one?”

 

“No...they’re too expensive.”

 

“Use it.” 

 

“Uh what?” 

 

“Use it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m going to judge your reaction seeing sick you are.” 

 

“...raw?”

 

“Yes. If you enjoy it, you’re gay. How much you enjoy it determines how sick you are.”

 

“The gayest man on the planet could take this test and be found straight, it’s fucking huge.” 

 

“...”

 

“...but you’re a real doctor, you know about anatomy...you should know or at least have an idea of the limits of the human body. Why do you really want me to take this test?”

 

“Just take the damn thing.” 

 

“You take it.” 

 

“Take it!” Dr. Deep grabs Nicolas by the shoulders. 

 

“Back off!” Nicolas grabs the doctor fighting against him, the two push on each other back and forth. Nicolas slips and falls back on the bed, xyr feet flies upwards accidentally kicking Dr. Deep under the chin. The good doctor stumbles back, his feet slipping underneath him. Nicolas rubs xyr head then lifts it giving it a soothing rub. The naked patient sits up, getting a full view of Dr. Deep. Nicolas is wide eyed worried for a second, getting off the bed but then gets a bit closer. 

 

“Aww fuuucck.” Dr. Deep groans out but not in as much pain as one would think. He has his legs spread, the area around his backside is ripped where the dildo safely sheathed in his rectum, bulging his lower abdomen. 

 

“Doctor...you okay? That’s a pretty big dick you took and it’s all the way in..”  

 

“I’ll ...be... fine..” The handsome doctor says moving his legs to plant his feet on the ground. On steady feet the doctor rises, sliding his undamaged hole up the plastic cock. Nicolas stands and puts hands on the doctor. “Wha-what are you doing?”

 

“Well Dr. Deep...I’m just wondering...can you pass your own exam?” 

 

“O-of course I can, I’m as straight as can be.” 

 

“Well then you won’t feel anything after a short ride hm, a few squats maybe? If you do I’ll try my best at this _test_.”

 

“Oh fuck- I want- Of course, if it will get **you** to take it all the easier than fine.”

 

“You have to start at the top.” 

 

“Ugghh.” 

 

“What’s wrong? Don’t think you’ll pass? Here, I’ll help you up so we can get this over with.” 

 

“Don’t touch me you, filthy flamboyant fairy, I’m a man I can do this all by myself like it was nothing.” Dr. Deep states raising his hips, he moves a bit slowly but he doesn’t descent until he reaches the head. His hole is wide but he is unencumbered in his descent, taking the massive dildo. Nicolas watches with surprise but then narrows xyr eyes in thought, something looks familiar about this. Dr. Deep grits his teeth with closed eyes, allowing himself to reach the bottom at his own pace. 

 

“Oh my god, you’re Caio Deep!” 

 

Dr. Deep’s eyes flash open and he stares at Nicolas in shock. 

 

“Wha-what did you just say?” 

 

“You’re Caio Deep, you’ve set and broken the record for largest or deepest anal insertions in the entire world! I’ve jacked it to you a number of times, I’m a huge fan. What are you doing in a place like this?”

 

“I...I...I was unhappy with my life...sure I’ve made tons of videos and pornos but I felt empty inside but now thanks to Reverend Sandoval I’m filled with the King’s come. However, thanks to you I’m also filled with an 12inch long 4inch wide cock.”

 

“You were gonna have me shove it up my own butt, my ass is too tight for something like that. You do that to all the gays here?”

 

“No...seeing someone so handsome... so gorgeous reminded me what the world once thought of me, I was the most beautiful gay man in the entire world...if I could just...it would be like I was special once again, Caio Deep, no one can go the depths like Caio Deep...”

 

“...didn’t you have a boyfriend?”

 

“For publicly only...”

 

“Would you like a boyfriend?” 

 

“Are you offering?” 

 

“Don’t shove anything up my butt like that and I just might be or at least a fuck buddy.”

 

“...I shouldn’t...I’ve been reformed...”

 

“No, you haven’t, you never hated being gay, did you? Sounds more like you just needed something new to do and fill you with purpose, you broke the record five times and I don’t even know how many surgeries to restore your body.” 

 

“Despite that I’ll never be tight again...nowhere close.” 

 

“Well I think you’re great but this Sandoval guy needs to go, he tried to turn one of the worlds gayest icons straight and hardly anyone knows it, everyone just knows that you stopped making videos and disappeared, no one knew where you went.”

 

“I didn’t know...I didn’t think I’d have an impact on the community...” 

 

“You’re the reason I fell in love with cameras, the way they can capture a person really turned me on. Right now, I’m a photographer well was aspiring to be before my parents kicked me here before I could go out on my own.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that...”

 

“Wait you’re a certified doctor?”

 

“Sandoval certified...”

 

“That’s not a real-”

 

“I have a certificate......I know...I feel like a fool, I wish I met you earlier, didn’t know I had such an amazing and hot fan.” 

 

“Thanks, Caio well while you’re down there why don’t you give me a show for old time’s sake?” 

 

“Sure, dude. This’ll be my apology to you.”

 

“Mind if I record it?”

 

“The lighting isn’t right in here...but ok. But first go get some lube from underneath the sink.” Nicolas hurries to grab the lube then gives it to Dr. Deep. While the gay doctor applies the lube, Nicolas grabs xyr camera and starts filming, Caio Deep wastes no time and bounces on the massive lubed up dildo. It’s a spectacle to be sure, the doctor’s clothed groin bounces up and down. Deep holds his shirt up exposing his fit body and keeps the edge of the shirt in his mouth. 

 

“Can I touch you?” Nicolas asks, receiving a nod. 

 

“You may.” Dr. Deep permits, and Nicolas walks closer to him.  

 

 Nicolas catches xyr own hand on camera trailing down Caio Deep’s chest, traveling down to his covered basket. Catching it on camera xyr hand holds the bulge of a record keeper, giving it a light squeeze before unveiling it.  Nicolas isn’t the only one wanting to please the other, Ciao Deep laps at Nicolas’s bare cock. The camera person gets hard quickly, sighing in relief. Such rare footage could not be missed so Nicolas stands straight using both hands to steady the camera. Xe records Ciao sucking xyr cock, even looking up right into the camera showing no more shame. 

 

Nicolas moves the camera, to get other areas and angles covered. Xe zoomed in at some parts like to see Ciao stroking himself but mostly kept the camera zoomed out so everything can be seen.

 

Nicolas knows he could’ve lasted longer in a more basic rut but getting blown by his favorite gay icon was only topped by being able to cum down his throat. 

 

 

“So, I guess that means I failed my own test huh?” Caio smiles in his afterglow.

 

Nicolas pants slightly but nods in agreement. “So doctor, am I free to go?”

 

“Oh, I’m not sure, I don’t want you changing like I did.” Dr. Deep says rising off of the dildo. 

 

“I’m not changing for anyone don’t worry but all this talk of change makes me want to change this place. Make more accepting of diversity.” 

 

“Well then you’re gonna have t go up against Sandoval and his right-hand woman Jezebel, those two are the front runners of this whole run down facility. We take those two down and their followers will fall too.” 

 

“Well they’re out numbered, all the gays, lesbians and non-binary people need is some empowerment and we’ll take this place for our own.” 

 

“I’ll help you with whatever you need.” 

 

“How many counselors are here to ‘fix’ our LGBT plus family?”  

 

“Around 20, I believe you’re under Ralph’s care. He’s a former gay-” 

 

“I know. And I’ve helped him accepted himself.” 

 

“Oh, how?” 

 

“We had sex, real sex not just a pump and dump at some gas station bathroom. He put my ass to sleep, I should check up on him. Do you know anything?”

 

“I was out to lunch but I think I saw him with Junior while I was heading here.”

 

“How long ago was that?” 

 

“An hour.” 

 

“Then I should go find him.” 

 

“Wait, I have something for you.” Dr. Deep says going to a cabinet door, opening it. Nicolas starts getting dressed, xe stops when the good doctor hands xem a slip of paper. Nicolas brandishes pants and underwear. Hetero Certificate is in large letters with formalities lower down in much smaller fonts. “Take this and become a counselor, you’ll be able to teach the class, being alone with them for some time.”

 

“Thanks, Caio, what are you going to do? Pretend to be straight so that I can help you as you haven’t helped me, fuck buddy.” Caio winks at Nicolas, so xe smiles wide. 

 

Nicolas leaves the shoty medical station with the certificate in the back of his pants. 

 

Nicolas finds Ralph at the evening mass. Nicolas walks up behind Ralph and pinches his booty. Ralph looks back and smiles. 

 

“Oh! Oh, hey Nicolas, glad you could make it.”-Ralph says with a smile.

 

“Hey dude, how have you been holding up?” 

 

“I’ve been okay but it’s hard, trying to be a guy who fucks other guys but is still straight.”

 

“Have no one to fuck?” 

 

“Well I’d like to be with Junior...he’s DJ’ing right now.” 

 

“Does he teach classes too?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Tell him to merge our classes together to better instruct us.” 

 

“Oh, I’m not sure but I can ask...you’re not gonna have sec with him are you?”

 

“If all goes well, Ralph, we’ll have sex with him, ever be in a threesome before?”

 

“No...” Ralph giggles. “But it sounds fun.”

 

“I bet it is.” Nicolas looks around to see people raising their hands. “What are they doing?” 

 

“Oo! Put your hand in the air.” Ralph exclaims taking Nicolas’s hand with his own and putting both in the air. “You have to chant or just move your mouth otherwise you’ll be sent to detention and then you’ll be held there for hours or even days.” 

 

“Yikes, dude.” Nicolas moves his mouth, listening to the what the others are saying. ‘I’m not gay and I hate Goldiva’ is repeated by many of the other camp goers. Nicolas, however even when he can tell what’s being said, he chooses to just mouth nonsense until he can put his hand down. 

 

The sermon ends and the campgoers are allowed to sleep for the night. Nicolas is in a bungalow with five other students and one overseer in a chair at the end of the bungalow. 

 

Nicolas walks up to the red-haired man with a beard, whose legs are spread and had crossed arms. “What do you want? Go to sleep.” 

 

“Hello dude, what’s your name?” 

 

“Counselor James.” The man says gruffly. 

 

“You’re quite handsome Mr. James. I love your beard, not to mention your muscles.” 

 

“Nice try, pal but I get that every single time one of your fairs want something. Hit the sheets.” 

 

“Hmm.” Nicolas purses xyr lips then puts them to the counselor’s, whose eyes widen in shock. Nicolas is bent over, hands on James’ knees. Nicolas pulls back, and puts a hand on xyr hip, then other rests at xyr side. “How many have done that?” 

 

“None...so what do you want?” 

 

“You, handsome, I want your support.” 

 

“Well it’s gonna take more than just kiss darling- I mean dude. Besides, Sandoval is coming soon to inspect the cabins. If he catches us, we’ll both be in hot water. Hurry into your bed.” 

 

“Alright handsome.” Nicolas goes into his bed, the only one that is occupied by and invested onlooker. Soon enough, Sandoval came in to inspect the campers, make sure no one was doing anything gay or holding any contraband. When he left, being very satisfied with the air of heterosexualism, Nicolas jumps out of the crummy bed. Nicolas steps up to Counselor James, who gives xem a long look over from top to bottom. 

 

“So, what will it take to get you on my side? Perhaps something forbidden?” Nicolas hints placing xyr hands on James’ legs, squatting down so xe is at crotch level.

 

“It’ll be a good start.” James says with crossed arms, his body reacts to the sound of unzipping getting slightly aroused but what is actually going to happen. _It’s really going to happen._ James thought. _And by such a handsome man._  

 

A cock out is a cock sucked, Nicolas makes sure of that. Xe bobs xyr head up and down on the extending length then when it’s at full mass, xe pulls off to drag xyr tongue up its side. The member is reinserted and has feels the tongue swirl around it. James moans having not felt such a wonderful feeling in so long. James is overwhelmed by the passion of the moment, by Nicolas’s cock sucking skills, by the thrill of getting caught and by the fact that he has severely wanted this for so long. 

 

James lids his eyes as he thrusts up into Nicolas’s mouth, cumming down xyr throat. Nicolas’s eyes widen at first but then they slowly close to swallow the hot white liquid. Nicolas raises xyr head when the thrusting stops and wipes xyr mouth with the back of xyr hand.

 

“So, James, can I count on you to help me turn this out, make it far more inviting for gays, trans and the like?” 

 

“Sure, what can I do to help?” 

 

“Are there any more gay counselors?” 

 

“I think so.” 

 

“Get their support to over turn Sandoval.” 

 

“I’ll try my best.” 

 

“Thanks, what do you guys say to a small orgy?” Nicolas asks xyr fellow bunk mates, who throw the sheets off of them, ready to go at it. 

 

Nicolas wakes up to an alarm, xe is in a pile of bodies that also are just waking up. Xe gets dressed in xyr clothes, not too keen on wearing unwashed clothes but finding it better than some uniform. James assist in rushing everyone as to not appear suspicious. The alarm which rings offensively again is for the first meal of the day which is very meat oriented. 

 

Nicolas isn’t the fastest eater there since the meat resembled what it used to be too well. Xe ate what he could muster, looking around to see the struggle of the possible vegetarians or vegans. Class proceeds after breakfast, Ralph being able to convince Junior to a joint class. The small room is packed, the extra students having to stand along the walls. Once everyone is inside, Nicolas positions one of the occupiers’ chairs to be hooked underneath the doorknob. 

 

“Okay-” Junior starts talking at the front of the class with Ralph by his side. “Everyone, everyone listen... hey shut up! Thank you. Now I know this isn’t what we’re use to but it was Ralph’s idea and I think it’s a pretty good one. In our third introduction to being a man we’ll-”

 

“How do real men kiss?”- Nicolas asks from the back.

 

“What?”

 

“How do they have sex?” Nicolas says getting closer to the front of the room.

 

“I uh don’t think we’re there yet.”

 

“How often do they think of sex?”

 

“All the time.”

 

“But most importantly what makes straight sex better than gay sex?” Nicolas emerging from the crowd.

 

“Well it’s with a woman.”

 

“Not if you are a woman. Have you ever had sex with a woman?”

 

“Ye-Yeah of course!”

 

“With multiple women or just one?”

 

“T-tons.”

 

“Have you ever had sex with a man?”

 

“No, of course not.”

 

“Not even once?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then how do you know which is better? You haven’t even tried it.”

 

“Just cuz uh I know.”

 

“What do you know about gay sex anyway?”

 

“One of the men puts his penis into the other man’s ass. They keep it clean because of that.” 

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Nope that’s pretty much it.”

 

“I think you should be more informed than that if you’re going to make such a large assumption.”

 

“This isn’t a gay sex class man it’s a class about how to be a straight man.”

 

“I don’t want to be a straight man and you shouldn’t be forcing other people to.” 

 

“What? I’m not forcing anyone...don’t you all want to become straight?” The majority of the class agree with what Junior says so he starts to smile but Nicolas cuts in.

 

“How many of you came here of your own free will, not brought or persuaded to undergo this because of family issues or other forms of social pressure. Raise your hand if you came here because the only person other than the people here that want you to be straight is you.” No one raises their hands, they all glance around at each other nervously. 

 

“Oh ohh, I didn’t know...I didn’t think...but it’s a sickness isn’t that’s why they want you to-”

 

“Junior, we’re not sick. We’re gay-”-Ralph, placing a hand on Junior’s shoulder

 

“Gender fluid.”-Nicolas

 

“...None of us may be straight but we’re not sick, this isn’t a condition this is who we are. It’s a shame that we can’t be ourselves but Nicolas is trying to fix that, aren’t you?”

 

“Actually yes, I want to turn this place of ignorance and oppression into a place of celebration. Regardless of if your gay, lesbian, transsexual, asexual, pansexual, gender fluid or straight or something else that I can’t remember the name of, none of that matters we’ll embrace who we are here and I mean that in more than one way.” 

 

Junior looks around at the class room, the class glance to one another. 

 

“Hey how about I give you all certificates of heterosexuality, that way your families will accept you.” The class cheers but it quickly stops due to a thumping on the door. “Oh crap, that’s my dad.”

 

“Friends if Sandoval gets in we’re tying him up, no more oppression...aside from some light oppression on our oppressors.”

 

“I’m sorry none of you actually want to be here, I wish there was more I could do for you.” 

 

“Well there are more students that need love and support, can you help us set them free?” 

 

“Yes, I will.” 

 

“Oh goodie.” Ralph giggles, hugging Junior before quickly letting him go.

 

“Ralph, isn’t there something you want to say to Junior?” 

 

“Hm?”-Junior looks at Ralph, who blushes brightly and rubs the side of his arm while biting his bottom lip.

 

“Yeah...I...I think you’re super cute Junior.” 

 

“Oh...thanks man, I think you’re pretty cool.” Junior says with a bright blush of his own. 

 

“Junior why don’t we should you how gay sex really works and why it’s so much more than just penis and butts.” 

 

“Hhmm...”

 

“Don’t worry, Junior we’ll be very gentle, we know you straight boys are so fragile.” Ralph teases, giggling and nudging Junior. 

 

“I am not! I can take anything you gay boys can throw at me....”  Junior states with some hesitation towards the end of his sentence. 

 

“Oh really?” Nicolas walks up to Junior and lifts up his shirt, exposing his flat abs and taught chest. Junior’s blush deepens, the thumping at the door increases but is ignored. Nicolas drags xyr tongue up the younger Pedosa’s nipples, he shivers at the strange touch. 

 

“Ooo don’t leave me out, he’s my crush.” Ralph stagers, going behind Junior and pressing his front against his backside. Junior gasps, biting his lip and putting one of his hands on Ralph’s upper thigh and the other one over his shoulder touching Ralph’s. Ralph smiles placing a kiss along junior’s neck, he twitches his head as the kisses trail down. The back of his shirt is lifted. Ralph squats down, holding the back of Junior’s shirt up but lets his hands glide down to his pants’ hem. Ralph shimmies the pants down, kissing his undergarment. Junior places his hands onto Nicolas’s and Ralph’s heads before turning around. Ralph ‘Oo’s!’ at the jiggly basket now in his face. Junior blushes, putting his hands on Ralph’s shoulders.

 

“This what you want buddy?”-Junior smiles, waving his crotch in Ralph’s face. 

 

“Ye-yeah!” Ralph beams, clasping his hands around Junior’s hips, rubbing his face against the fleshly temptation. Junior lets soft moans slide pass his lips as Nicolas rubs his chest and abs. Ralph witnesses the fall of Junior’s pants, a first glance at his tight underwear laced member and then the member itself in all of its glory. Ralph gasps and uses his awestruck mouth to suck on Junior’s manhood. 

 

The door is torn down and five counselors with Sandoval, each one of them scowling before their eyes locked onto the sight before them. 

 

“Junior!! What in King’s come are you doing!?”-An angry Sandoval barks.

 

“Dad!?”-A scared Junior, using his hands to stop Ralph in his track.

 

Before anything else could be said the outnumbered counselors were overpowered and restrained. The class rejoices with their stricter teachers dealt with. Kissing, fondling, hugging, groping, men with men, women with women, other with other, other with men other, with women, they rejoice. 

 

Junior is kissed right on the dick, pulling his attention away from everything else. He sucks in a breath through his teeth as Ralph works him over, moaning and lapping at his piece. 

 

Junior is kisses by Nicolas who plays with his nipples, which start to erect. Junior moans in Nicolas’s mouth as his nubs are gently tugged, their tongue circle each other. Junior furrows his brow, thrusting into Ralph’s mouth when he is deep throated. Junior grunts as his orgasm is realized, splashing the insides of Ralph’s mouth. 

 

Ralph slides back, smiling up at Junior who is panting in between kisses. Ralph stands up and rubs his face on Junior’s exposed pecs, Junior rubs the back of his head not wanting to stop the kisses being shared. Ralph leans up to put his lips into the fray, kissing Junior and kissing Nicolas. Junior leans his head back needing a moment to catch his breath, this leaves him wide open to be devoured, lips on his neck, mouths sucking his nipples, and tongues dragging themselves up his builds body. Junior lets out a long groan. He leans up looking at the hungry men bathing his body in physical love. 

 

“Fellas fellas wow this feels amazing but I need a time out for a sec.” Junior says with a flush face. Ralph and Nicolas look at each other and Junior finds himself on his knees before two baskets. Junior is blushing hard as he watches the two men unzip themselves, freeing their dicks. Junior looks up at the two grinning people then back down to their members. Junior takes a breath then opens his mouth, engulfing part of Ralph’s cock first. 

 

“Ooo! He’s sucking mine’s first! Hehe!” Ralph giggles moving his hips, clasping his face excitedly. Nicolas smiles at Ralph then takes his lips with xyr own, taking this opportunity to rub his large body. Junior moves his head back and forth able to take half of Ralph’s length without gagging. Ralph’s sort is lifted, revealing his massive pecs and hard abs,. Nicolas takes a few to strip xemself and Ralph of their tops. 

 

“Don’t forget about me straight boy.” Nicolas teases, putting xyr penis next to Junior’s lips. Junior looks over to the other dick in the fray and switches to that one. Junior alternates between the two, until one cums, so he stays with the other until history repeats itself. Ralph gets to climax in Junior’s mouth while Nicolas finishes all over his face. Junior is pulled up to his feet and is caressed by his partners. “So, how was that, dude?” 

 

“...not bad man, not bad.” 

 

Nicolas smiles as Junior pants, getting hugged tight by Ralph. Xe looks over the classroom which houses an orgy. 

 

 

“King’s Come News here, with Breaking News coming from King’s Come Octotangle Temple. I have two of their new representatives with me at the moment, tell us handsome strangers what’s going on with the gay camp?” 

 

“Hi, I’m Nicolas and with me with is Junior from the formally known as King’s Come Octotangle Temple which was used to force any member of the LGBT plus community into something completely heteronormative which is under our management. Now, instead of being a gay camp to punish gays, it is now a camp for everyone who wants to express themselves, where you can be yourself so come on down to Junior’s and Nic’s Camp for Self-Expression and Sexual Exploration.” 

 

The End. 

 


End file.
